


Falling Stars

by Pengooin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Reluctant Relationship, Smug Main Character, Soft Assistant, rebellion era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengooin/pseuds/Pengooin
Summary: As Pink Diamond's coloney struggles with an inadiquate planet as well as the sparks of revolution. Two odd gems set out to uncover the concerning trend of gems abandoning their primary directives in the name of rebellion as well as the origin of the strange star symbol that has been found as so many of thier attack sites...
Relationships: Jade & Carnelian (OC), Lazurite & Sunstone (OC)





	Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So my new little project is a Steven Universe Fic! Just like my other fic this story will primarily focus on characters outside of the SU main story as I try to explore other possible events during the start of Rose Quartz's rebellion.

**Chapter 1: In Orbit Of A New Era.**

The observation station loomed over the planet below. Pink Diamond’s first colony.

A gem stood by a long window that ran the length of the reception area. Their finger tracing the lines of the planet’s ocean. Pale blue skin blending with the waters below. It sickened the gem. Such a feeble and chaotic planet that dared to mimic the colours of their own gem. It’s jagged and messy lines pained the eyes to observe.

Truly it was unfortunate that such a scar in the universe was the only thing present to occupy their attention. After all the reception area was cold and artificial. Lacking in any grace or any other gem to occupy their attention. After all, what else could be expected from a ship of yellow diamond’s court. 

The present gem removed their hand from the glass, repeating the tracing motions over their own gem. They had memorised such lines and crevasses. Each of which had a purpose in defining their existence. It took the shape of a small droplet. Much like a Lapis’ gem. Sitting perfectly where the collarbone would meat above the chest. That was about as far as their perfection went however. 

This gem was a Lazurite after all. Though rare they were a mistake. Where a lapis was expected they had popped out instead. Outside of blue diamond’s court, such gems are often seen with some set of stigma. How lucky for this one to have been created under such a benevolent court. 

Though it felt more as a curse. With strong but acute in hydro manipulation, such gems were used as agents. Gap fillers. Commanders, Kindergarten overseers, diplomats. Though the latter acted as a glorified punisher or worse. The gem authority took little kindness to those blessed with such an open purpose though. Or perhaps a better way to put it was that to be a Lazurite is to exist as a gem without the blessing of a set purpose. 

Perhaps then it was the similarities in chaos that brought such an unpleasant frown to the gem’s icy face. However they didn’t have long to linger on such discomforts as behind, a large door slid open. Entering into the room was a large and bulky gem. One with a peculiar look to them. Though once again the latter oddity was something familiar to the Lazurite. Some species of dual genders would describe these two as ‘masculine’ compared to other gems.   
  
Though upon seeing the pink diamond on the gem’s clothing such quirks could be explained through their own court. Pink diamond had always been known to be more... lenient with the qualifications for her gems. Though most off colours would be dealt with silently by the other courts.

“Taking in the view” The strange gem spoke. Their voice, deep. Defiantly one that would be attributed to a male. Ironically however. The commanding tone of such a voice felt ill placed alongside the gem it belonged to. 

Lazuite found the statement amusing. It would be setting expectations to fail to think that a sunstone knew anything of beauty. “If there was a view to be offered then I’m afraid I’m yet to receive it...” The blue gem dismissed. Voice snide and mocking in tone. “...I was not aware that my guide would be a Sunstone. Especially once belonging to the host diamond’s court.” 

It was obvious that the lazurite intended to mock and insult. But such intentions fell on deaf ears as the Sunstone offered a warm, welcoming smile in return as they bowed. “I’m sure we’ll be able to find you one during your visit.” Then again, the cape strapped to one of the gem’s shoulders managed to conceal one hand. Perhaps they were simply motioning profanity within its shadows. Though such a gesture was not to be found in spite of the Lazurite’s assumptions. Instead, as the sunstone rose they directed towards the hallway behind.   
  
Lazurite scoffed walking by the other gem without even a courteous glance in thanks. “We shall see about that.” As was becoming quite evident for the smaller blue gem’s mind. He was very far from found of the planet that was simply named after the dirt that had scattered itself all over the surface. 

Sunstone quickly followed after and the two walked the long stretch of the hallway in silence. It seemed there was little grounds to relate to between them. That was until Lazurite spoke up once more. If only to fill such a boring situation with something other than their echoing footsteps. “I must ask. What is there that requires the presence of a Lazurite and Sunstone? Colonisation of such a planet should be a simple procedure. Especially with the other diamond’s doing it for pink...” 

“Well it’s not quite that simple a procedure with Earth.” 

“And how’s that?”

“Well initial scans of the planet weren’t quite accurate. Good kindergarten locations have proven difficult to locate we’re struggling to produce gems of... necessary quality.” Those last words sounded stretched. As if commander Sunstone didn’t quite agree with what the word choice suggested, but that it was all that was appropriate for the situation. “On top of that. My diamond has taken particular interest in a certain species on the planet...”

“Did they now?” once again Lazurite let out a mocking breath. Of course pink diamond had foind something to pique her simplistic desire. Though lower gems were ignorant to the diamond’s personalities those of finer cuts were privy to such characteristics. And it was pinks characteristics that could be described as an annoyance more than anything...

There was something else. Lazurite could tell that sunstone was holding onto some other bit of information but there was no time to drag any more of it out as the two approached another set of large doors that slid open to reveal one of many briefing rooms that filed the large station. Inside waited a red, slender gem with long hair like Lazurite’s, though it sat in a tight bun as opposed to resting on the shoulders. “Ah you two have arrived. Please take a seat. I’m sure sunstone has informed you of the face of the situation...”

Lazurite did as told, leaning down at a screened desk as a block resembling a chair emerged from the floor of the room. “I take it there’s more to the situation then Beryl. Else why ask a lazurite to join a sunstone escort.” 

Beryl nodded as she pulled up images from her gem and onto the screen, sliding them towards the other two. “Indeed, there is. We’ve heard reports of a strange gem that appears with a pearl escort. Not only that but there are also reports of gems resisting orientation and going rogue.”

“Is that even possible?” Lazurite pulled one of the images closer. That of a destroyed incubator, a star carved into its metal shell. “Since when could gems act out against their primary function?”   
  
“We’re not sure ourselves...” Beryl spoke with a hint of worry as they swiped on the screen, zooming in on the star image as well as others appearing around it “...What we do know is that this symbol has been left at many of incident sites.”

“So it’s possible that instead of simply just ignoring their purpose of serving the diamonds, they’re replacing it with another? That of whoever the star represents.” Now Lazurite had to admit they were interested. Such actions of free will were limited to very few gems but all stayed loyal aside from a select few that were reconditioned. Sunstone examined the images as well though all they could muster was a look of concern.

“That’s why we had asked for a gem of your particular cut. Considering your... persuasions, we thought that you may have an easier time uncovering these gem’s motivations and recover them.” Though ultimately true, the way in which the Beryl pointed it out irked lazurite. 

“I’ll pretend you meant well by such a comment. Such differences in my physical form have little to do with my loyalty to the diamonds. It is also appropriate for tasks involving relations with off-colour gems. Which if I’m not mistaken is what you are asking for.”

“I meant no insult lazurite. I am aware of your gem’s loose functionality and was simply pointing out it’s usefulness.” Beryl tried to offer an embarrassed smile in apology but lazurite found it more mocking than apologetic.

The blue gem stood tapping at the device that covered their ears, a visor quickly forming over the eyes. “I’m sure you were. I’ll be taking these images and you can send me any information you decide is useful without any of the ‘observant’ comments.” Lazurite did little to hide their displeasure as they waved for their escort to follow out of the room. “Come Sunstone. We have a kindergarten to visit...” 


End file.
